


Check The Backyard

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Exbitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry decide to fuck in someone's backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check The Backyard

“Are you stupid?”

 

“Are you scared?” Zayn says, glancing behind him at his boyfriend, gently tugging him along, their footsteps the only sound in the empty backyard. Harry looks up at his neighbor’s lit house, silently praying no one is inside. Zayn leads Harry behind a lone tree in the large backyard, immediately spinning around the other boy before pushing Harry forward, pressing the younger lad against the tree, pushing himself against Harry’s back.

 

“This is a bad idea.” Harry says, trying to ignore the growing problem he has in his pants as Zayn breathes on his shoulder.

 

“You’re right, it is.” Zayn mumbles, kissing Harry’s soft skin before opening his mouth slightly as licking a stripe up the vein in Harry’s neck. “But you said you’d be a good slut, didn’t you?.” Zayn rocks his hips forward as he says this, knowing Harry won’t be able to resist.

 

“W-What if the boys come looking for us?” Harry stammers, slipping his eyes closed as Zayn reaches around Harry’s body, unbuckling Harry’s belt and yanking his jeans down. Zayn ignores him, letting go of Harry’s jeans to unbuckle and unbutton his own. “What if the neighbors come out?” Zayn shoves his hand in his pocket, pulling out a condom before shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees and tearing open the condom with his teeth. “What if someone video tapes us?”

 

“There’s no one out here, Harry. You said you’d be a good boy.” Zayn looks down, rolling the condom over his stiff cock with a soft sigh. Zayn pulls a small tube of lube out of his pocket as well before uncapping the bottle and pouring a generous amount over his throbbing member.

 

“Yeah, but what if—“ Harry begins, only to be cut off with a slap to his ass. Harry yelps, lurching forward and gripping the tree tighter. Zayn pushes himself in, knowing Harry doesn’t need any prepping (they’d fucked the hour before), setting a rough fast pace, his thrusts pushing and pulling Harry to and away from the sturdy trunk before him. “Oh, fuck!” Zayn spanks Harry again, again, again, the pale skin on Harry’s ass getting red, more red with every strike.

 

“You gonna’ behave? I’ll slow down when you behave.” Zayn manages to keep his voice steady and his pace fast, only slowing to an agonizingly slow pace when Harry nods, fast, furious. “Say it, Harry. Tell me you’ll be a good slut.”

 

“I’ll be a good slut, I-I’ll be a good slut, I’m sorry, Zayn,” Harry rushes out, trying to push back on Zayn’s cock, get him to go faster, get him to give more, anything.

 

“Who’s slut?”

 

“Your slut, I’m your slut.” Harry says, and Zayn pulls almost all the way out only to slam back in, getting a quick scream out of the younger boy.

 

“I asked you who’s slut you were, Harry. Don’t be rude.”

 

“I’m your slut, Zayn, I’m Zayn’s slut!” Harry says, and Zayn smiles before yanking Harry’s hips towards his own and taking a few steps back, letting Harry get a good grip on the tree. “Please, give it to me, fuck me hard, I want them to hear me, please, p-please,” Harry begs, and Zayn only smiles bigger, digging his nails painfully hard into Harry’s hip bones and beginning his rhythm up again, the slap of skin, Zayn’s grunts, and Harry’s prolonged moans the only sounds in the calm backyard.

 

“You’re so tight, baby, so pretty.” Zayn mumbles as he hits that bundle of nerves buried deep inside of Harry, making the boy beneath the older lad full out scream Zayn’s name. Zayn strikes Harry’s right ass cheek, successfully silencing him. “Harry, shut up, you’re going to wake everyone up.” Harry does, even though makes it extremely difficult, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

 

It isn’t long before Zayn’s coming deep inside of Harry, filling up the condom easily. Zayn breathes heavy, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. “You want to come, babe?” Harry nods, whimpering, his chest heaving. “Come on, Harry, come for me.” Harry takes his cock in his hand, his long fingers wrapping around his thick cock with practiced ease. A few sharp tugs, and Harry’s coming, the white liquid landing in streams upon the trunk and grass. Harry moans, his voice absolutely wrecked, though neither of them care.

 

Zayn tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulls his boyfriend up before spinning him around and kissing him, hard. The two stand there, their lips twisting against each other for a long moment before the kiss comes to an end and the two boys pull apart, Harry resting his head on Zayn’s forehead.

 

“I love you.” Harry whispers.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/33449396091/sorry-it-took-so-long-lovely-x-title-check-the) and [me](shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
